De outro universo, para mim
by neviineko
Summary: Um belo dia, Hibari encontra um garoto dormindo dentro do seu kotatsu, esse garoto tinha um rabo e duas orelhas. Kyouya tera que conviver com esse estranho garoto, e isso pode mudar algumas coisas na vida e nos sentimentos do guardião.
1. Chapter 1

Essa fic foi postada no nyah fanfiction primeiro .

Se vocês verem (#...) são comentarios inuteis da autora.

É o primeiro capitulo e não sei se ficou bom, por favor não odeiem o Ritsuka. Bem espero que gostem do começo

Bem, aguardo reviews, faça uma autora feliz e comentem o/  
Criticas são sempre bem vindas para que eu possa melhorar

Aceito idéias, dicas e pedidos. Quem quiser me ajudar a melhorar o titulo que ficou meio grande, pode mandar pelos reviews ok?

Bacio ;***

* * *

_No primeiro instante em que eu te vi, eu te odiei, pois você tinha atrapalhado a paz de Namimori, depois de te ver bem, eu quis morder cada parte sua, naquele instante eu já sabia que você teria que me pertencer._

_( Hibari Kyouya )_

Hibari tomava seu chá tranquilamente sentado em seu kotatsu, era mais um dia frio em Namimori. Enquanto se esquentava e aproveitava os goles quentes da sua bebida ele sente alguma coisa se mexendo dentro do móvel, entre suas pernas. Ele então decidiu ver do que se tratava, e deu de cara com um longo rabo preto com apenas a ponta branca. O moreno olhou intrigado, pois aquele rabo era um pouco grande para ser de um gato comum. Levantou-se e ao mesmo tempo puxou violentamente o rabo que tinha invadido seu kotatsu e o que ele encontrou de certa forma o surpreendeu, era uma "criança" aparentemente um garoto de cabelo azul bem escuro, um quase preto e curto, com duas orelhas pretas de gato que assim como o rabo tinham a ponta branca, e o que o surpreendeu mais ainda – o garoto estava dormindo mesmo depois de tudo.

– Wow, parece que era realmente um gatinho dormindo no meu kotatsu – murmurou para si o moreno que parecia irritado pela invasão do garoto.

Antes que Hibari "mordesse a criança até a morte", Reborn entrou pela porta que conectava a base subterrânea da Vongola ao templo, atraindo assim a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem livrando-a do garoto, que agora havia sido largado no chão e continuou desacordado agora deitado do lado do móvel.

– Ciaossu, Hibari – Reborn o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça

– Olá Akanbo – respondeu Kyouya que tinha desviado seu olhar afiado de cima do garoto e olhava de forma mais calma para o hitman que o cumprimentava.

– Então era aqui que ele estava, provavelmente queria um lugar quente e calmo para dormir – falou calmamente o arcobaleno se referindo a criança, indo em direção ao kotatsu.

Reborn se aproximou do garoto que ainda estava dormindo perto do móvel, apesar de anteriormente ter sido violentamente segurado pelo rabo e largado no chão.

– Oi ! Ritsuka, acorde! – disse o hitman dando um dos seus "chutes usados para acordar idiotas" que arremessou o garoto uns três metros à frente.

– Eto... REBORN-SAN ? – acordou o garoto esfregando os olhos ainda sonolentos. / Ritsuka se levantou com dificuldade, meio tonto pelo golpe e foi em direção a Reborn/

Durante o chute do hitman para acordar o garoto, Hibari havia voltado a sentar-se em seu kotatsu, que tinha sido desocupado, e aproveitou para olhar melhor, e também pela primeira vez o herbívoro que tinha atrapalhado sua paz. Agora o olhando bem todos os detalhes, o moreno o achava cada vez mais parecido com um pequeno gatinho (realmente ele era pequeno). O garoto tinha olhos de cor azul um pouco mais claro que seu cabelo, possuía uma franja irregular assim como o restante dos fios que quase chegavam nos ombros e tinha uma anteninha no alto da cabeça. Ele que também tinha cílios compridos e pretos, tanto superiores quanto inferiores. Sua pele que era incrivelmente branca e parecia aveludada. Ele tinha um rosto de traços delicados mas dava para perceber que era um garoto(#minhamãenãoacha), seu corpo era pequeno e magro, com braços e pernas finos. Seu corpo além de pequeno era feminino e gracioso, tudo isso de certa forma chamou a atenção de Kyouya.

_Eu gosto de animais pequenos_ – pensou o guardião da nuvem dando um meio sorriso.

– Ei! Hibari – Reborn estava de pé perto da porta e parecia estar com pressa – Este garoto, o nome dele é Ritsuka, já que você o "encontrou" que tal ficar com ele?

– Reborn-san... – o garoto balançava os braços de forma nervosa tentando chamar a atenção do arcobaleno, mas antes que Ritsuka pudesse continuar a falar foi interrompido por Reborn.

– Então eu o deixo por sua conta Hibari – disse o hitman com um pequeno sorriso, virando de costas dando menção de ir embora.

Nem mesmo o hitman podia impor coisas a Hibari, entretanto, lá no fundo o moreno havia gostado da ideia, assim teria a chance de morder aquele herbívoro fraco mais facilmente.

– Tudo bem, eu "cuido" dele, mas – dando um meio sorriso extremamente duvidoso Hibari falou ao hitman que tinha parado na porta – eu vou fazer o que quiser com esse herbívoro.

Ritsuka olhava friamente para Hibari, e quando ia protestar a decisão, o Hitman novamente interrompeu.

– Tudo bem – Reborn havia se virado parcialmente na direção de Hibari, o hitman estava com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, a sombra do seu elegante chapéu não permitia ver seus olhos, apenas se via um pequeno sorriso – Só não o machuque, e nem o deixe sair sozinho, se você quiser depois eu lhe explico melhor a situação.

– Tudo bem ! Reborn-san... – o outro não prestou atenção na tentativa de objeção fracassada e irritada do garoto, simplesmente atravessou a porta voltando para a base subterrânea Vongola.

Hibari Kyouya sorriu fracamente e ainda sentado viu o arcobaleno ir embora.

Ritsuka o olhava furiosamente, porém toda sua pose ameaçadora acabava se você olha-se para sua bochecha esquerda. Esta estava um pouco mais cheia completando uma infantil cara emburrada.

– Reborn-san não devia ter me deixado aqui sozinho com esse monstro gigante que tem mais de dois metros de altura, e tem cara de pervertido~ – choramingou o pequeno.

Hibari levantou para fechar a porta que havia sido usada por Reborn, já que o herbívoro havia ficado ali parado fazendo beicinho por que tinha sido ignorado e abandonado pelo mesmo. Após fechar a porta o moreno se inclinou na direção do garoto tentando se aproximar da sua altura, que devia ser menos de um metro e meio (# 1,42 m paraserexata) , e sussurrou, com um meio sorriso, no ouvido do garoto.

–Cara de pervertido ? Isso me deu uma vontade imensa de te morder até a morte – dito isso com um sorriso malicioso, Kyouya mordeu delicadamente a orelha do garoto que acabou ficando levemente rosado. Hibari ficou de frente para Ritsuka o encarando, e admirando seu rosto que estava absurdamente rubro. Ele havia gostado de ver o garoto corar_._

– Que frase agressiva essa sua! Viu eu sabia que você era um pervertido afinal! – disse o garoto pausadamente controlando a expressão de seu rosto, ele estava ofegante, e deixou escapar na sua voz o nervosismo que estava sentindo, pois suas orelhas eram um de seus pontos fracos.

Menos de um segundo depois Hibari tinha suas tonfas em mãos, uma estava sendo colocada abaixo do queixo da criança que havia no mesmo instante sido prensada na parede e tendo o seu rosto inclinado na direção do guardião.

– Eu realmente vou te morder até a morte, herbívoro – disse o moreno com um meio sorriso. Ele estava ficando excitado com essa possibilidade. – Então acho melhor você se acostumar com essa ideia.

Ritsuka estava assustado pelo golpe tão rápido e imprevisível. Se sentia estranho, inseguro, era como se aquele homem pudesse o devorar a qualquer momento. Tremia levemente, e ficava cada vez mais vermelho e desconfortável, aquele homem estava provocando sensações que Ritsuka nunca tinha sentido.

– Isso foi assustador, e sua frase é repetitivamente agressiva, talvez você precise de uma nova versão, nee? – disse o garoto com um tom ultra sarcástico e um enorme e inocente sorriso, agora sem se intimidar pela tonfa que o sufocava. O que o assustava no momento era o olhar de Hibari que o estava deixando nervoso e com medo. – Apesar de que – continuou o garoto – pensando melhor eu gostei dela, por que essa frase parece combinar com você – terminou Ritsuka após dar outro sorriso, dessa vez mais tímido, ele olha pra baixo tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho, então decide focar o olhar na tonfa em seu pescoço que antes o sufocava, mas agora estava sendo liberada aos poucos até ser retirada.

Kyouya decidiu parar por ali e virou as costas para Ritsuka, se continuasse ele sabia que não se controlaria. Decidiu sentar-se novamente em seu kotatsu. Precisava se acalmar. Ele se senta e olha na direção de Ritsuka que depois de ser liberado das tonfas de Hibari, havia deixado as costas escorregarem lentamente pela parede ficando agachado. O pequeno estava escondendo o rosto vermelho usando os braços e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

– Ei, Herbívoro, venha se sentar aqui – Hibari não sabia um jeito mais educado de dizer que queria que o garoto viesse se aquecer, afinal ele não era especialista em conversas amigáveis.

– Eu não sou um "herbívoro", eu tenho um nome se você esqueceu, é Ritsuka! – murmurou o menor, ainda com o rosto escondido, sua voz tinha um tom agressivo. Estava ficando desconfortável e frio ali, Ritsuka vestia somente um moletom branco comprido e aparentemente grande de mais pra ele, então a criança decidiu se levantar mesmo com o rosto totalmente vermelho, e sentou-se em frente ao homem que o havia irritado profundamente. – _porque eu tinha que ficar aqui, __com ele__... Por quê?_ – Ritsuka se questionava olhando friamente para Kyouya.

Hibari não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, cada vez que olhava para o garoto ele ficava nervoso, como se não conseguisse se segurar. Uma coisa que ele dificilmente sentia era o nervosismo, mas, com Ritsuka, seu coração batia de forma diferente fazendo seu peito se sentir estranho, quente. Os pensamentos giravam em torno daquele garoto, e ele tinha certeza de que o que estivesse acontecendo era culpa dele, daquele único garoto de nome Ritsuka. _Ele é o culpado, e vai ter que aguentar as consequências de me fazer sentir assim, nem que eu tenha que mordê-lo até uma morte brutal_, pensou Kyouya.

Eles estavam ali sentados um em frente ao outro. Kyouya serviu chá para os dois. Ritsuka evitava o olhar ameaçador de Hibari, e o moreno olhava cada pedaço do mesmo, como se fosse devorá-lo.

Ritsuka não estava mais aguentando o clima que tinha se estabelecido ali, que era totalmente sufocante e incômodo. Não conseguia nem beber o chá direito, então decidiu uma rápida rota de fuga: "o banheiro".

– Eto... Eu posso usar o banheiro... Eu preciso de um banho... – falou num tom de voz quase mudo olhando para o lado.

– Ali – isso foi tudo que o guardião da nuvem disse, apontando em direção da porta onde levaria ao banheiro. Kyouya olhou o garoto "sumir" para o cômodo numa velocidade inacreditável.

Logo após o garoto ir tomar banho, a porta de conexão entre o templo e a base Vongola é aberta por certo arcobaleno.

– Ciaossu, Hibari – novamente o hitman cumprimentou Kyouya da mesma forma anterior.

– Akanbo, você demorou - o guardião olhou de forma séria para Reborn que tinha se sentado logo em sua frente.

– Vou te contar apenas o que sei... - Reborn estava para começar a contar um pouco da história daquele misterioso garoto com orelhas, e Hibari apenas o olhava com grande interesse.

– Fim do primeiro capitulo –

* * *

E ai gostaram? querem continuação? Mandem reviews /o/Por favor não me batam...Sou iniciante, então deem um desconto =*w*=

Qualquer coisa comentem, nem que seja pra brigar comigo Talvez eu continue...talvez não *foge correndo*  
Arigatou por ter lido...  
se alguem leu...

Estou aceitando ideias para nomear os capitulos, por falta de criatividade e vontade, então conto com vcs \o/

Baci ;***

Ciao ciao o/


	2. Chapter 2

#2

Agradeço a quem vai ler,desculpa esse chap tá um pouco longo –' Dei o meu melhor o7

Por favor quem estiver acompanhando...(alguma alma viva?) deixe seu review, nem que seja para me criticar ^^

* * *

Continuando o capítulo anterior:

– A primeira parte da historia quem me contou foi a Uni – o arcobaleno começou – Você sabe, Hibari, que existem muitos outros universos paralelos. Pois bem, esse garoto não pertence ao nosso, de onde ele veio não existem as nossas "chamas". A família de Ritsuka era uma família youkai, cada membro possuía características animais, ele é um Neko, e o seu poder era o único que era realmente perigoso. Seu rabo pode abrir fendas no tempo/espaço, e suas orelhas direcionavam para o local desejado, só que isso não é a parte mais perigosa – Reborn fez uma pausa para beber um pouco do chá que tinha sido servido pelo anfitrião, e logo em seguida continuou

– Esse garoto... Ele pode reescrever o passado. – Kyouya olhou para o hitman um pouco surpreso, isso era de certa forma absurdo, mudar o passado era realmente perigoso e um pouco improvável, porém ele não disse uma única palavra e ouviu atentamente a continuação – Byakuran também existia naquele mundo e buscava poder para dominá-lo. Quando ele descobriu o poder que essa criança possuía, ele destruiu toda a família em sua busca, e o garoto só se salvou pois sua mãe o levou até uma amiga, para que ela cuida-se dele. Essa amiga era Aria, a mãe de Uni só que daquele universo. Ela era madrinha do garoto. – Bebeu mais um gole de chá antes de continuar a narrativa.

– Aria decidiu que seria perigoso deixá-lo continuar naquele mundo, assim o aconselhou a abrir uma fenda do espaço e vir para esse no qual ficaria sob cuidados dela. Ritsuka então decidiu vir, a viagem durou anos e o deixou muito fraco, quando chegou Aria já havia morrido, e quem cuidou dele foi Uni que estava a par de toda a situação. Ele estava inconciente ao chegar, e ficou nesse estado durante dias. Quando soube da morte de Aria, quis mudar o passado, porém Uni não deixou. Ela tinha recebido instruções de sua mãe e sabia que era perigoso para ele, afinal seu coração durante a viajem ia batendo cada vez menos até parar totalmente. Uni acredita que havia espiões da Varia observando sua família, pois logo em seguida Xanxus sequestrou o garoto.

– Eu não sei muito sobre o tempo dele na Varia, o que sei foi que ele ficou duas semanas lá, e quem o trouxe até nós foi Rokudo Mukuro – O olhar de Kyouya ardeu de ódio ao ouvir aquele nome – ele apenas disse que não podia cuidar do garoto no momento, e quando o perguntei como sabia de Ritsuka, ele sorriu e disse ter subordinados dentro da Varia. O garoto estava dormindo quando chegou, pedi para Yamamoto colocá-lo num quarto para decidirmos o que fazer a respeito da situação que era obvia, Xanxus queria reescrever o passado para se tornar o Décimo Vongola, e claro provavelmente destruir a nossa família atual antes mesmo dela existir.

– Quando fui procurar o garoto ele tinha sumido, então eu deduzi que ele poderia ter vindo até aqui. Isso é tudo Hibari, pelo menos o que sei. - Reborn tinha terminado de falar e também bebera todo seu chá, o moreno parecia pensativo. O hitman levantou-se, tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Se despediu de forma rápida, e foi em direção a porta, após atravessá-la, falou baixo – Acho que você é a pessoa certa para cuidar dele Hibari, espero não ter me enganado.

Kyouya ficou parado, era muita informação, tudo muito confuso e surreal. O que o despertou foi o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado, foi ai que lembrou – Não tinha toalha no banheiro.

~ xXx ~

(Ritsuka POV's -ON)

Ali, parado em baixo do chuveiro, sentia a água lavar meu rosto de forma gentil e quente, se misturando com algumas lágrimas que insistiam em escapar dos meus olhos.

Ainda doía o fato de estar sozinho, eu nunca mais veria minha família, – _Afinal, todos estavam mortos._

Eu odiava o homem chamado Byakuran, eu o odiava por ter tirado tudo de mais precioso para mim, odiaria qualquer um que deseja-se esse poder, e me odiava acima de tudo por possuir tal poder, graças a isso todos morreram.

– Okaa-san – o pequeno murmurou cerrando os dentes e fechando os punhos.

Já havia ficado muito tempo no banheiro, tempo o suficiente para lembrar de coisas dolorosas e lembrar das marcas dos inúmeros machucados espalhados pelo corpo, todos adquiridos no seu curto tempo na Varia.

(Ritsuka POV's -OFF)

Desligou o chuveiro, o cabelo pingava por estar molhado. Olhou para o espaçoso banheiro, notando a falta de um item em especial – _A_ _toalha_ – ele esquecera de pedir a Hibari, afinal tinha fugido correndo da presença do mesmo.

Como aquele homem o irritava, odiava como aqueles olhos afiados o faziam tremer. O pior é o fato de ele ser um grande pervertido.

Lembrando então da mordida que Kyouya tinha o dado, o pequeno corou.

– Que droga, aquele Ero Baka, quem ele pensa que é? – resmungou irritado. - Já sei! Deve ter alguma toalha aqui...

Alguns minutos depois...

– NADA! nenhuma...WAAAAA! Eu vou ter que chamar ele...

Ritsuka sai do banheiro dando de cara com o moreno sentado de forma despreocupada na cama com uma toalha em mãos. Seu corpo tremeu de frio, claro ele também estava desconfortável com a situação. Com a voz tremula e o rosto ainda vermelho por causa da lembrança do acontecido, o menor exclamou de forma assustada com um jeito meio atrapalhado.

– H-...Hi- HIBARI-SAN!

(Ritsuka POV's -OFF)

~ xXx ~

(Hibari POV's -ON)

Após lembrar que não tinha toalhas no banheiro fui até o quarto, peguei uma no armário e me sentei na cama ficando bem em frente a porta do banheiro.

Poucos minutos depois ele saiu. Seu cabelo pingava molhando todo seu corpo e chão do meu quarto também, isso me irritou de certa forma.

Ele tremia. O que me chamou atenção naquele momento não foi o fato dele estar nu e molhado em minha frente, mas sim as várias marcas que se espalhavam pelo seu pequeno corpo, e isso me deixou irritado, mesmo sem saber o por quê.

Quando ele chamou o meu nome com sua voz trêmula, olhei para seu rosto e vi que ele estava totalmente vermelho. Aquela expressão, eu adorei vê-la novamente. Sorri fracamente me levantando e indo em sua direção.

(Hibari POV's -OFF)

O moreno colocou a toalha sobre os fios azulados do menor, secando-os. Ritsuka o fitava de forma impressionada. Kyouya continuou, secando todo o corpo do garoto que o olhava estático. Terminando de secá-lo ele pega o garoto por baixo dos braços e o coloca sentado na cama.

– O- O que você... – o maior o interrompeu com um frio – _Urusai._

O mais novo arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando viu o guardião com um Kit de primeiros socorros em mãos. Ele cuidou de todos os machucados do garoto em silencio.

Como resultado, depois de alguns minutos o pequeno tinha vários _band- aids, bandagens _e_ gases _tapando cada uma das marcas em seu corpo.

– Hibari-san...etto...etto...etto... Arigatou Gozaimasu, nee~ – o garoto agradeceu de forma tímida olhando para baixo parcialmente corado por causa de toda aquela situação –_eu...eu estou sem roupas , e O QUE DEU NELE AFINAL? _–pensava Ritsuka.

O moreno com um meio sorriso deitou o menor na cama e ficando por cima dele sem soltar seu peso e estabelecendo uma certa distancia entre os corpos, ele fitava a face do pequeno, seu olhar era sério e ameaçador.

– "Obrigado" não é suficiente, _Herbívoro_ – Hibari selou os lábios de Ritsuka, sua língua invadiu a boca do mais novo de forma selvagem e voraz buscando a língua do menor que tentava afastá-lo com os braços, foi inútil. O moreno segurou os dois pulsos do menor com apenas uma mão colocando-os acima da cabeça do mesmo que tinha agora sido completamente dominado.

O beijo foi intenso. Aos poucos Ritsuka foi correspondendo por instinto, demorando e intensificando ainda mais a situação.

Acabou quando o guardião percebeu que o pequeno gatinho estava ficando sem fôlego, afastando-se terminou o beijo dando uma leve mordida na orelha do outro.

Kyouya viu o rosto da criança que agora estava totalmente rubro, e ostentava duas lágrima no canto de seus olhos.

– Isso basta por enquanto – disse de forma fria o guardião. Jogou para o garoto uma camisa preta, e saiu do quarto fechando a porta, deixando para trás o mais novo confuso e sozinho.

Ritsuka estava ofegante e após recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração, vestiu a camisa, que caiu um pouco em seu ombro por ser muito grande para ele. – Tem o cheiro dele... Eca! – pensou enquanto cheirava a peça de roupa que ia até seus joelhos.

– Hunf, ele é um super ultra mega ERO BAKA! – disse irritado enquanto distribuía socos em um travesseiro, por todo seu rosto se via um tom forte de vermelho. - Eu o odeio, odeio, odeio...m-meu... primeiro beijo... – enfiou a cara no travesseiro para abafar o grito – AHHHHHGH.

Hibari estava de costas para a porta fechada, ouviu a indignação do garoto, ele estava sério fitando o chão de forma pensativa.

Ainda não entendia por que tinha feito aquilo, não entendia por que motivo aquelas marcas o irritavam tanto. Ele sabia que seu corpo queria ir além de um simples [?] beijo, se fosse há dez anos talvez não tivesse conseguido se controlar.

Afinal o que era esse sentimento preenchendo seu coração o fazendo bater num ritmo descompassado. Essa sensação que tomava conta dele quando via o garoto, quando ouvia sua voz, e principalmente quando o via corar.

Ele nunca foi bom em lidar com sentimentos, não sabia o que sentia, mas sabia o que queria – _Ele o queria. O queria em seus braços, queria o fazer seu, queria morder cada parte daquele pequeno corpo e deixar "sua" marca, para mostrar que ele o pertencia. _E era apenas isso que ocupava seus pensamentos no momento.

* * *

Well, gostaram? Querem continuação? Algum erro? Não ficou bom?

Mandem reviews por favor *-*

Ariatou minna ~o~ kiiissus ;*** see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Oi minna ~ eu voltei #apanha  
Esse é um capítulo meio estranho, ele me saiu assim...  
acho que está uma merda mas tudo bem, afinal já faz um tempinho que não postava nada u.ú  
Novamente peço para quem tem idéias para os nomes dos capítulos, se manifeste o/ também peço opiniões sobre a histórias, pedidos e quero mudar o titulo, então quem leu e achar um que combina com a fic pode dizer o/

E esse capítulo ta mais curtinho também 'o'

* * *

#3

Hibari ainda estava na porta de seu quarto, mais de meia hora já havia se passado enquanto ele ouvia os chingamentos e barulhos provocados por Ristuka dentro do cômodo. De repente o moreno ouve um estrondo, seguido de um esmagador silêncio.

Entrando no quarto para ver o que tinha acontecido, Kyouya encontra o garoto sentado em cima da cama que agora estava quebrada. Ele olhou para a criança de forma demoníaca, era tão nítida a sua irritação que chegava a ser palpável.

- O que você fez? - uma aura negra envolvia o moreno.

- E-eu... - o pequeno não conseguiu falar alguma coisa que explicasse o ocorrido – Gomen ne~! – chorando o máximo que conseguiu foi se desculpar.

Kyouya chegou a pegar suas tonfas, mas ao olhar para o pequeno encolhido não conseguiu ir adiante, se fosse outro ele o teria batido até a morte, mas aquela criança parecia de mais com um animalzinho pequeno e indefeso, ainda mais com a cara de choro que tinha estampada no momento. E também o guardião não tinha o costume de bater em animais pequenos (#só em herbívoros fracos como o Tsuna).

~xXx~

Hibari teve que colocar a cama para fora e arrumar dois futons para ambos dormirem. O fato do pequeno ter quebrado o móvel que havia sobrevivido a vários momentos de irritação dele o intrigava, mas isso acabou ficando sem resposta.

Já era noite quando o moreno terminou de arrumar a bagunça feita pelo garoto.

Ritsuka ficara todo o tempo sentado calado com medo de ser atacado por Hibari, encostado na parede do quarto onde viu o maior consertar a situação.

~ xXx ~

O moreno depois de arrumar tudo foi tomar banho. Ao sair do banheiro, vestia apenas uma calça, já que a camisa que ele usava para dormir estava sendo usada por Ritsuka. Ele encontrou o garoto dormindo em um dos futons, deitou-se e adormeceu ao lado do menor.

( Hibari POV's -ON)

No meio da noite Ritsuka começou a se mexer, ele resmungava alguma coisa, acordei e vi _ele chorava, era um choro silencioso, mudo, as lágrima apenas escorriam por sua face que estava pálida. _Foi quando o vi começar a tremer, logo em seguida ele gritou, um grito de enorme sofrimento, então após acordar subitamente sentou-se. Colocou as mãos no rosto que ainda estava choroso, ficando assim por algum tempo.

Quando tirou as mãos da face, ele fitou meu rosto por alguns segundos e veio em minha direção me abraçando na cintura. Senti que todo seu corpo tremia nervoso, sua respiração estava ofegante fazendo o seu peito subir e descer rapidamente.

Ele olhou meu rosto com seus olhos encharcados.

- H-Hibari-san, ...Kowaiyo, ...eu to com medo Kyou-chan... - via as lágrimas escorrendo, e seu corpo tremendo, enquanto pensava no modo como ele havia me chamado de Kyou-chan...

E eu só pude abraça-lo, não fazia ideia do que dizer, então apenas o abracei com quase toda minha força, para não o machucar. Não sabia nada sobre ele, sobre o que ele temia, mesmo assim queria protege-lo, ver Ritsuka daquele jeito, tão frágil, fazia doer meu peito. Naquele momento eu só pude o envolver com meus braços.

Quando percebi ele já estava dormindo. Tentei colocá-lo em seu futon novamente, porém ele me segurava com força, acabei o deitando ao meu lado, onde acabou se encolhendo aconchegando-se em meu peito. Por impulso comecei a fazer carinho na sua cabeça, e fiquei brincando com seu cabelo que era incrivelmente macio, até que dormi.

~ xXx ~

Tudo que aconteceu me pareceu um sonho, Ritsuka era surreal de mais para mim, e ficou menos real quando acordei e não o vi do meu lado. Levantei bocejando e me espreguiçando, Hibird se aproximou chamando meu nome e pousando em minha cabeça. O sol brilhava forte no céu, talvez ele já tivesse acordado, era isso que eu desejava. O procurei e NADA, não estava em lugar algum do templo, não havia sinal dele, a única evidencia de sua existência era o futon ao lado do meu que estava um pouco desarrumado.

- _onde aquele herbívoro se meteu?_ - pensei irritado, por ele sair sem permissão. Voltando a sala reparei em uma garrafa de vinho fechada estava em cima do kotatsu.

Ryohei? - pensei, isso era quase uma conclusão, aquele idiota estava sempre levando bebidas com álcool, mesmo eu sempre o dizendo que não bebia.

Eu ainda estava com as lembranças do dia anterior em mente. Não havia feio nada para ajuda-lo, nada para o confortar, mas esse era eu. Nuanca soube como lidar com as pessoas, não era bom com palavras, para mim isso era inútil, eu apenas precisava saber bater em meus adversários, e lutar era toda a relação que desejava. Mesmo assim, depois de como agi, o beijando, mesmo com minha personalidade egoítas e impulsiva, ele veio até mim quando estava com medo, buscando apoio, independente de eu não poder fazer nada.

~ xXx ~

Claro que o guardião da nuvem nunca admitiria nem para si que estava preocupado com aquele garoto. Mesmo assim decidiu procurá-lo, afinal Reborn o havia dito para não deixar Ritsuka sair sozinho. Era perigoso de mais, afinal ele era um alvo fácil e desejado por pessoas perigosas.

Após se vestir, com suas tonfas em mãos adentrou na base vongola, precisava de alguém que o desse informações, Giannini poderia ajudar a localizar o garoto.

( Hibari POV's -OFF)

Visita Nº 1 – Ryohei

No meio da rua lá estava ele enérgico como sempre. Acabava de chegar de uma longa missão pela Itália, onde mais uma vez catou um vinho, o qual ele considerava ótimo, para novamente e inútilmente visitar o guardião da nuvem que não bebia álcool.

- Dessa vez vou fazer o Hibari beber, nem que seja Ao Extremo! - afirmava para si o guardião do sol animado.

Correndo em direção ao templo Ao EXTREMO! Logo que chegou foi entrando, encontrando o lugar vazio.

Colocando o vinho em cima do kotatsu que ficava na sala principal do templo, o homem de cabelos alvos colocou-se a procurar Kyouya. Procurando-o por todo o local sem sucesso, o último cômodo que decidiu ver foi o quarto, assim abriu a porta se surpreendendo com a cena:

Cena descrita por Ryouhei Ao extremo! :

Dois futons no chão, dos quais só um estava sendo ocupado,

Hibari sem camisa, estava com o braço em volta do que via ser um garoto, esse usava o que parecia ser a peça de roupa que faltava no outro.

→ um garoto pequeno

→ tinha orelhas e rabo de gato, cheio de bandagens

→ o menino estava sem nada por baixo, a camisa que usava estava quase toda para cima, onde estava o braço de Kyouya, deixando tudo do garoto a mostra.

A cabeça de Ryohei pifou com a cena. E vários pensamentos com mensagens vagas passaram por sua mente.

_Pervertido, ...Shota complex, ... um garoto, orelhas...Hibari gosta de animais pequenos..., fetiche...bandagens..._

Algum tempo tentando sem êxito entender a situação, e os fatos depois...a cabeça de Ryohei havia ficado novamente vazia.

- Hibari! Isso é EXTREMO AO EXTREMO! - gritou (mas não acordou a dupla dorminhoca) e saiu correndo do templo, com a mão limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz.

* * *

E ai gostaram?

Se acharam algum erro, ou acham que posso mudar alguma coisa, me avisem, sugestões, idéias e pedidos são bem vindos õ/o Ritsuka apareceu pouquinho nesse QQ

aguardo reviews /...se é que eu mereço... °~°


	4. Chapter 4

_Não faço a minima ideia se vocês estão gostando ou se vão gostar, por isso exponham suas opiniões u.ú_

E boa leitura ~

* * *

#4

-Vamos voltar um pouquinho no tempo, na chegada de Ritsuka na base Vongola -

Yamamoto havia acabado de voltar de uma missão. No momento era o único guardião da base. Andava despreocupado, quando ao passar por uma das muitas salas do local, Reborn o chamou. Indo ao seu encontro viu que ele se encontrava com Rokudo Mukuro, esse segurava uma criança nos braços de forma cuidadosa, como se fosse um objeto precioso para seus interesses.

Reborn havia parado a conversa com o de fios azulados logo que o moreno adentrou o lugar. O hitman parecia pensativo.

- Oi, Yamamoto. Leve esse garoto para um dos quartos enquanto penso no que fazer – Pediu o arcobaleno ao moreno, que olhava de forma intrigada para o pequeno que ocupava os braços de Mukuro.

O moreno, sem entender muita coisa, aproximou-se de Rokudo Mukuro para pegar o tal garoto. O Guardião da Névoa não parecia muito satisfeito com a situação, ao passar o pequeno para Yamamoto o lançou um olhar de insatisfação pela separação do garoto.

- Kufufu, é melhor que cuidem bem dele. Arcobaleno e Yamamoto Takeshi – Mukuro ditou a ambos antes de sumir da sala em meio a névoa feita por si mesmo.

Yamamoto olhava o garoto no seu colo sem entender nada. O que aquela pequena criança fazia com Mukuro? Não pode deixar de notar em como aquela criatura de fios azuis bem escuros parecia frágil, ainda mais dormindo da forma que estava.

- Ei kozo, quem é esse garoto? - perguntou o moreno para Reborn.

- Apenas alguém que precisa ser protegido. - foi tudo que disse o hitman de um jeito misterioso. - Tenho que ir falar com Tsuna, aquele inútil precisa tomar alguma providência sobre ele. - disse olhando para o garoto.

- Ma ma~ Kozo, você não vai dizer nem o nome dele? - Yamamoto foi ignorado pelo pequenino e acabou falando sozinho.

- Cuide dele enquanto isso. - assim saiu da sala deixando Takeshi com o pequeno.

Logo o Guardião da Chuva levou o pequeno em seus braços até um dos quartos da base. Ao colocá-lo na cama ficou a observá-lo, dez anos atrás talvez ele demoraria para notar em como o pequeno era fofo, tudo nele era muito delicado e lindo. Como Ritsuka estava aparentemente desacordado o moreno pensou em deixar que ele descansasse, mas antes que pudesse pensar em sair viu que o menor acordara.

- Na..nani? - indagou o mais novo meio assustado, enquanto esfregava os olhos sonolentos.

- Yo – disse o moreno com seu largo sorriso habitual.

- Onde eu estou? Cadê o Mukkun? - o pequeno perguntava confuso.

- Aqui é a base Vongola, e o Mukuro, etto... Ele te deixou aqui sob nossos cuidados – pelo menos é o que eu sei, pensou o moreno que tinha a mão esfregando a nuca de forma nervosa e desconfortável.

- Hontou? - perguntando de forma infantil Ritsuka aproximou seu rosto de Yamamoto, para saber se era realmente verdade, ou o moreno mentia para si, possuía uma feição emburrada.

- Hunf, Hai hai – o moreno afirmou receoso ainda passando a mão em sua nuca.

- Etto...- Ritsuka ainda fazia beicinho – Então quem é você? - o pequeno indagou ainda próximo do moreno.

- Hahaha. Eu sou Yamamoto Takeshi, e você como se chama? – disse com seu enorme sorriso despreocupado.

Ritsuka estava novamente em um lugar desconhecido, não podia deixar de ficar desconfiado, afinal já passara por muitas coisas. Mas ao ver Yamamoto sorrindo, o pequeno sentiu uma grande simpatia pelo Guardião da Chuva.

- Ritsuka desu – o menino deu um largo e inocente sorriso. Havia sido desintimidado por aquele radiante sorriso dado pelo maior.

Logo após as apresentações, iniciou-se uma divertida conversa. Takeshi pode perceber que Ritsuka estava se sentindo mais confortável, e em questão de minutos ambos viraram grandes amigos.

Yamamoto conheceu mais detalhes sobre o pequeno, que apesar de ser uma criança carregava um grande fardo, e já passou por muitas coisas dolorosas. Mas mesmo depois de tudo, era um garoto encantador.

- Então lá não tinha baseball?

- Não... – respondeu de forma triste. Takeshi falou tanto de tal jogo que Ritsuka acabou ficando curioso, e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado por seu mundo não possuir tal coisa. - Mas eu queria muito jogar – disse com brilho nos olhos.

- Hahaha, Claro que você pode jogar, eu te ensino qualquer dia – disse animado

- Yata – Ristuka pulou em direção a Yamamoto o abraçando – Arigatou, Takeshi-onii-chan

Ritsuka vibrava de alegria. O moreno segurou o mais novo o abraçando de volta. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, uma profunda paz misturada com alegria o envolviam, imerso em seus pensamentos nem percebeu a aproximação de Reborn.

- Yamamoto, preciso que venha comigo um instante – o arcobaleno tinha uma feição séria.

- Claro kozo* – O Guardião da Chuva colocou Ritsuka de volta na cama – Fique quietinho aí – disse sorrindo.

- Hai, Takeshi-onii-chan.

Ambos sairam do quarto deixando o pequeno sozinho. Ristuka ficando entediado quase adormeceu, mas antes que conseguisse um pequeno pássaro amarelo entrou voando, chamando sua atenção. Como adorava brincar com animais pequenos, foi atrás de Hibird. Passou por muitas portas, todas abertas, pois estavam em manutenção, até que chegou a uma que conectava o esconderijo Vongola ao templo. Entrou no local, que se encontrava vazio. Hibird passou voando por de baixo do kotatsu e Ritsuka o seguiu. Pelo cansaço, também pelo local quentinho e silencioso, o pequeno acabou adormecendo profundamente.

- xXx -

Reborn foi o primeiro a sair da sala, deixando que Yamamoto conversasse com Tsuna sobre Ristuka. O arcobaleno pensava na situação do garoto, sabia que precisava achar a pessoa certa para protegê-lo, mas quem?

Caminhando pela base, passou rapidamente por todos os quartos, vendo todos vazios, inclusive o que Ritsuka deveria estar. Como já havia passado por quase todo o esconderijo, decidiu seguir em frente, pelo caminho em que todas as portas estavam abertas, inclusive a que levava ao templo.

Reborn entrou no lugar encontrando Hibari segurando Rituka pelo rabo. Foi ai que ele tomou sua decisão. A pessoa responsável pelo pequeno seria o Guardião mais forte da Vongola, Hibari Kyouya.

A visita do hitman foi rápida, pois ele precisava avisar algumas pessoas sobre a situação.

- xXx -

Yamamoto após conversar com Tsuna foi direto para o quarto de onde havia saído, mas o encontrou vazio. Antes que pudesse ficar preocupado, Reborn apareceu.

- Ele está no templo, com Hibari – Uma onda de choque se espalhou pelo corpo do moreno.

- Hibari? Ele não vai _mordê-lo até a morte?_

- Não, ele vai cuidar do garoto. A partir de hoje Ristuka está sob cuidados de Hibari.

Essas foram as últimas palavras da conversa. Logo em seguida Reborn saiu.

Isso soou como uma mensagem de perigo para Yamamoto. O pequeno e desprotegido Ritsuka, com o selvagem e perigoso Guardião da Nuvem. Queria tomar alguma atitude, mas vendo o rosto sério e decidido do hitman, sabia que nada podia fazer. _Pelo menos, talvez ainda possa visitá-lo _– pensou para si.

- xXx -

(Itália, quarto de Dino)

Em meio a pilhas de papéis, só se via alguns fios de seu cabelo loiro. Dino estava dormindo na mesa em meio ao trabalho que devia fazer.

Uma campainha aguda saia por de baixo de uma das pilhas de folhas, o loiro acordou assuntado caindo para trás com a cadeira e batendo a cabeça na parede. Isso era típico. Quando se recuperou, e conseguiu desenterrar o telefone, atendeu.

- Ciaossu, idiota. – Era Reborn no outro lado da linha.

- Ciao, Reborn. O que foi?

- É sobre aquele caso, lembra?

- O garoto? O que tem?

- Ele está sob cuidados de Hibari – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- O QUE! COM O KYOUYA? - Dino caia novamente da cadeira.

- …shupiu...shupipipiu - O arcobaleno tirava uma soneca, deixando o loiro ainda mais confuso e sem respostas.

- REBORN! AHHHHG! ISSO É HORA DE COCHILAR! Esquece estou indo para Namimori agora. - O chefe dos Cavallones saiu correndo do quarto, explicando rapidamente a situação para Romário, pegou o primeiro voo ao Japão. Hibari era seu aluno, e como tutor se sentia responsável caso algo acontecesse com o garoto. Se é que já não tinha acontecido nada.

(Outro dia, pela manhã)

Saindo do quarto equipado com tudo que se precisava para jogar baseball, o Guardião da chuva se dirigia ao templo de Namimori em busca de um certo "gatinho". Estava decidido a divertir a criança, mas talvez encontrasse restrições vindas de Hibari.

Logo que passou pela porta, viu Dino entrando pela passagem usada por Kyouya. O loiro acabara de chegar do longo voo, e foi direto para o templo. Romário nem pode protestar a atitude do chefe, pois sabia que quando o assunto tinha Hibari no meio, ele nunca dava ouvidos a ninguém.

Ambos na entrada se entreolharam, e apesar da surpresa se cumprimentavam amigavelmente.

- Buongiorno* Yamamoto, veio ver o garoto? - perguntou o loiro com um sorriso simpático.

- Yo, Dino. Sim, vim ver como Ritsuka está. E você veio conferir se Hibari está cuidando direito dele, não é?

- Hahaha, é acho que sim. Nunca se sabe o que o Kyouya pode fazer.

Os dois conversavam indo em direção ao quarto do Guardião da Nuvem, já que o restante do templo se encontrava inabitado. Logo que terminou de dizer aquelas palavras, abrindo a porta encontraram o moreno com o pequeno em seus braços, estavam em um mesmo futon. Hibari o abraçava puxando toda a única peça de roupa do pequeno para cima, deixando todo o resto à mostra, quer dizer, tinha uma mão protegendo o pequeno membro do garoto, mas isso era um detalhe, pois todas as bandagens e curativos chamavam a maior parte da atenção.

Dino nem se mexia, sua cara se encontrava completamente vazia. Mas a pior era a de Yamamoto. Estava séria e fria. Parecia ter se tornado um profundo abismo escuro. Ele tinha os punhos fechados, e por um estante tremeu, mas logo em seguida se dirigiu até o local onde Ristuka estava, e o tirando dos braços de Kyouya, colocou-o nos seus e foi embora.

O loiro demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar, em seguida foi atrás do que havia saído. Foram em silencio até uma das salas da base, onde Yamamoto colocou o menor no sofá.

Ritsuka acordou ao sair dos braços do que o carregava, sentando no sofá olhou intrigado para os dois que o olhavam.

- Quem é você? - Ristuka apontava para Dino.

- Eu sou Dino Cavallone, fui aluno do Reborn, e tutor do Kyouya. Prazer em conhecê-lo, pequeno Ritsuka – o loiro sorriu simpático, para o pequeno.

- Wa! Tutor do Kyou-chan! Prazer em conhecê-lo Dino-onii-san. Mas como eu vim parar aqui?

O Guardião da Chuva encontrava-se quieto até então.

- Eu fui buscar você para jogar baseboll... – Disse Yamamoto, que ainda tinha um semblante sério. – Nee, Ritsuka, Hibari te fez alguma coisa?

- Hã? Como assim?

- Ele te machucou?

- Não, apesar de ser um Ero baka – falou o pequeno fazendo bico.

- Haha – Dino riu de forma tensa. - Por que não vamos pro parque jogar? Não era isso que você pretendia fazer, Yamamoto?

- Hum... Claro. Nee~ Ritsuka! Você quer jogar baseboll? - agora o moreno tinha o sorriso habitual em face.

- Yay, claro que sim! – respondeu animado. - Né.. Dino-onii-san, você vai vir junto? - Falou com brilho nos olhos.

- Tudo bem – Dino não resistiu ao olhar infantil e extremamente chantagista de Ritsuka.

Os três passaram a tarde inteira jogando. Mas Dino acabou saindo antes, dizendo ter um compromisso.

* * *

Pois então, está ai ^^  
Espero que tenham gostado ^^  
Me desculpem alguma coisa Q.Q

E obrigado a quem está acompanhando ^^ Não deixem de expressarem suas opiniões o/  
E aviso que vou postar logo em seguida o próximo, por que já tá prontinho *-*

Cupcake~kissu ;***


End file.
